Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Stuart’s P.O.V Day 3, Current Status: Defence of the Base, Operative: Draganov, Stuart I can’t believe I was such an idiot for not realising this before and I should have been better prepared for . . . wait, I better explain it better by telling you from where we left off: "Wax or not, I think we have a major advantage over Chaos” I said. Alex got up, while JJ demanded that he have his wax returned. "No, I need it, I would be in space if it wasn't for this piece of wax" "Yes, but it was mine and it's stolen propety, so if you don't return it, I have a pretty good memory of your face for the police to follow on to". Alex was still reluctant to hand it over but JJ managed to convince him enough to hand it back. “Thank you” JJ answered, putting the wax back into his pocket." We all suddenly turned, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby, My first thought as the Cow-serpent hybrid (hrrr, I hate snakes, too many mythical relatives seen in so little time, I don’t mind one thing though: Killing them!) I unearthed my sword while Alex still had his spear in hand, JJ pulled his staff out as we prepared for another attack. We waited and waited, we waited until we got bored and we walking up and down for it to stop rustling and just attack. Unfortunately, my wish came true: Quicker than a bullet, an arrow darted through the bushes, piercing though my right ankle, tripping me over instantly. I fell to my face, but it was softer on me than to anyone else. Alex was quick to react and threw his spear straight into the bushes, with a loud CRRRCK. a monstrously huge centaur walked out from the bushes with a shoulder bleeding Silver blood and Alex broken spear snapped in half clenched in one hand. The centaur was larger than any other I had seen before: his entire body was somewhat an illusion, his joints were glowing like stars and imaginary lines joined up his entire body, a wooden bow was slung over his back as well one of those bags full of arrows. The Centaur chuckled as it threw Alex’s Spear far into the atmosphere “HARRHARRHARR, You thought a spear with just a metal edge would defeat the mighty Sagittarius!!” Alex was somewhat shocked about what happened to perhaps his favorite spear, JJ tried his animal telepathy again, but the Centaur only laughed louder. “Don’t try to talk to me, Son of Pan. I am no animal, I am one of Chaos’ elite and I will bring my master your heads back as to show him of my loyalty.” At this moment, I got myself up. I felt my rage surround me, my eyes went bright green as I unearthed my mace and smashed the ground, and the sheer tremor knocked the centaur over. I took advantage and leapt to smash his head in, but his front leg beat me and rebounded me into the side of the base. “HARRHARRHARR! You had me immobile for a second, but I am bread to fight, you can’t defeat me so easy. Before we knew it, It went stormy. The clouds went grey and the Flash appeared, then thunder was heard. “Now I shall feast upon your remains!” Sagittarius said, lightning flashed. “No” Alex shouted just as the thunder was heard. “You know nothing you freak! (Lightning) this is upper atmospheric lightning (Thunder)!” Alex raised his right hand and from the sky dropped his spear, but it was different, It was no longer a plain old spear with a bronze head, but it was now blue, decorated with pictures of the sky, in different shades of blues and white. The tip was also different, it wasn’t bronze any longer, or even gold, Iron or even green like Adamantium: it was silver like steel, but the metal had been treated with sky blue streaks. I recognized the make: Valyrian Steel. Sagittarius stepped back nervously “What is that?” “A gift” Alex replied as he threw the spear at the centaur, while the blade caught an elve discharge as it pierced itself straight through Sagittarius’ heart (if he had one). His form began to flicker as he cried in pain, but then chuckled to himself like a madman. “What?” I demanded. “HARRHARRHARR! I know your plan to grab the three seals! We have always known!” “What, Three?” “Oops, Did I just say that outloud? HARRHARRHARRrrrrrrrrr” his form evapourated into stars again and disappeared. Alex went to retrieve his newly equipped spear from the ground. “What did he mean three?” JJ asked I turned round and walked towards the base, they both followed as I brought an image onto the screen: It was another ancient pyramid that I had been studying for a few days, if the centaur was right, then it was here. Alex and JJ both said “What is it?” I turned to face them “JJ, looks like you’re getting your wish” Alex asked “What do you mean by that?” I pointed to the pyramid “this is Prasat Thom Temple in the remains of Koh Ker, Cambodia, and this is where you will find Pasithea’s seal”. JJ interupted “That’s in South-East Asia” I nodded “Yes, You better start packing Team Delta, you’re going on an adventure" JJ couldn't be more thrilled, Alex was all good to go, but he asked me "What about you?" I sratched my neck "I . . . don't fly, Zeus hates my dad's guts because of some prothecy that includes a spawn of earth, presumably me, would take his throne and the last time I flew . . ., I hit my crutch on a pegasi." JJ giggled "Did you grab its mane, they hate it when you do that". I rolled my eyes, and pulled out a few tickets to Cambodia from the computer. "Here take it and go, and you best be quick about it, it leaves immeadiatly, Go!" Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page